Críe
Críet trédís (ソルヘルガ・スヴァルトヘイズ), better known by her nickname Críe (クリエ), is a Nótt Álfur and a princess of the country of Svarthæð. She is the youngest offspring and the illegitimate daughter of King Sveinn, although she doesn't consider herself royalty and prefers to live a modest and independent life. Like Cú, she is the daughter of a Nótt Álfur and an Álfur. Críe doesn't appear in the anime. Appearance Críe is a young girl with long hair and big breasts, although not as big as Effie. Being a "mottled child", she has the brown skin of the Nótt Álfur with the white skin of the Álfur, making her look like a girl whose skin got sun tanned with a large tan line as if she were wearing a one-piece swimsuit. Her hair is mostly seen in long twintails. Contrary to Effie and Cú, who use a tradiotional maid suit, Crié uses a French maid suit, which gets even more revealing in the breasts area when Naoya compliments her white and brown skin. Personality In contrast to her sister Helga and her brother Sigurd, Crie is a happy and easy-going girl, while still being responsible of her obligations. She likes to be independent and keep occupied and that's why she works as a maid in Rotte's manor despite having no need to work being a princess. She dislikes having to be treated like royalty since all her life she lived as a normal person. Críe is extremely fearful that her condition as a mottled child is exposed since in her own country she had many hardships and always hid this, but once Naoya finds out and praised her along with the attitude of the people in Ygvalrnad and alongside Rotte, she stops hiding her white skin. She likes Naoya and enjoys teasing him, some times at Judit's behest, although not to the point of trying to establish a romantic relationship. She is proud of her breasts and gets slightly dispirited when encountering Effie the first time. History Background Críe is the daughter of a Nótt Álfur and an Álfur, which makes her a "mottled child" (まだら子, madarako). Because of this condition, she and her mother decided to live hidden since all "mottled children" were marginalized by both Nótt Álfur and Álfur. Her father Sveinn always supported them in whatever they needed. Her older half-siblings are Rúrik, Helga and Sigurð. After her mother died, she decided that she did not want to live with her allowances for the rest of her life, so she went to the capital to work. When she visited her siblings and learned from Dóra of Helga's love interest and Sigurð's love rival, she decided to lend a hand to the both of them by working undercover in Rotte's manor to separate Naoya from Rotte and make him go for Helga. Judit and Rotte hire her. She gets surprised by Effie's breasts, which eclipse hers, but regains her confidence when she sees that Cú has small breasts. During her investigation in the estate, she discovers that Zelda has either has a father complex or gerontophilia, gets surprised that the Great Sage Sorveig lives there and is a small child, finds out that Olav tries to hide his old age and finds a pantyless Asuha (whom she mistakes as Olav's child) and gives her her panties. When she encounters Naoya, she determines that he likes Rotte, but she still can interfere as long as they don't start having a physical relationship. Soon after, while hiding, she listen to a conversation between Naoya and Rotte and misinterprets what they say to imply that Rotte will have coital service for the first time that night, which will render her unable to stop their relationship. Seeing that, she tries to quickly determine what kind of woman Naoya likes, so she asks Asuha. She gets shocked when she finds out that Asuha is in fact Naoya's daughter and also discovers that Naoya likes boobs. She gets hesitant to show her skin and decides to try to set up a trap in Rotte's room, but Effie already cleaned the room and closed it. At night, she climbs the roof and tries to sneak on the balcony to set up a firecracker, but she slips and falls butt-first on Naoya, who gets surprised that Críe isn't wearing anything and the skin is white. After resting a while, Naoya goes to take a bath, but finds a naked Críe in the changing room. Críe immediately covers herself and gets extremely agitated, not because of exposing her body, but because of the fact that someone found out about her skin color. Cú quickly discerns that Críe is a "mottled child", the daughter of a Nótt Álfur and an Álfur like herself. Naoya promptly calms her by pointing out to her that nobody cares about that in Ygvarland and Naoya in fact thinks her skin is beautiful and Cú also reveals to her that she is also of mixed parentage, but her skin color became intermediate instead of becoming mottled and how the princess rescued her when she was a slave. Judit overheard all the incident and alter reveals to Críe that both her and the princess already knew about her heritage, including the fact that she was the illegitimate daughter fo King Sveinn, but, even knowing this, Rotte decided to hire her. Judit thinks that it will be good for both Cú and Críe to have one another as friends and that she probably was planning to do something on behalf of Sigurð, something that Judit finds useful to stimulate Rotte's and Naoya's relationship. After believing that she was going to be dismissed after being found out, but discovering that in fact it was the contrary, she decides to stay as she find the place so warm to someone like her. Críe decides not to meddle in Rotte's relation ship with Naoya any longer, but decides to how things turn out, and gets surprised to discover that it was not coital service what Rotte requested, but ear cleaning Naoya. Some time later, when Naoya is going out with Rotte and her friends, Críe meets him. Críe has changed his clothes to a more daring style where the skin of her breasts is visible. She did this because Naoya praised her skin. As Rotte inquires how Naoya could have seen her skin previously, Críe uses the chance to tease Naoya and spark a punishment from the princess on Naoya. This indirectly leads to an incident in which Bjarki, Kató and Níls get to unwillingly see Naoya's loins, as, on that day, Críe had also accidentally washed all of Naoya's underwear and her actions with Rotte caused her to punish Naoya by making him wear a dress. On a whim, Rotte one day decides to hold a tournament with people in her manor. Críe participated in a boob sumo wrestling match against Effir, which she lost handily. When Naoya gets a fever due to the lack of sexual activity and his incubus heritage, Críe, Effie, Zelda and Cú are tasked by Judit to attend to Naoya as his nurses in order to do something about it, but they are unable. Plot Relationships Trivia Category:Characters Category:Nótt Álfur Category:Females